


Happy Halloween

by SedinetteMichaelis



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And he is hot as hell, And he wants to get laid, Loki is kind of a slut, M/M, Thor wants a relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis
Summary: Loki veut absolument s'envoyer en l'air pour Halloween. Peut-être que le beau blond qui lui a offert un verre fera l'affaire ? Thorki





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Petit one-shot d’Halloween, j’espère que vous apprécierez :) Bonne lecture !

Assis au bar avec ses amis, Loki s’ennuyait. Pourtant, on ne s’ennuyait pas à Halloween ! On danse, on fait peur aux gens, on drague… Mais là… 

Il s’était fait un beau maquillage de chat (moustaches comprises), avec des oreilles et une queue accrochée à son short moulant noir. Avec ça il portait des bottes montantes en cuir vert et un sous pull noir tout aussi moulant. Il était sexy à souhait. 

Loki était dans un bar les plus gays de New York, mais il ne trouvait personne alors que clairement, il avait envie de s’envoyer en l’air. Même s’il s’était fait draguer, il n’aurait pas été sûr d’accepter, parce que rien ne lui faisait envie. Mais où étaient les beaux mecs ?!

“Hey, lui souffla Verity. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t’amuser !”

Loki lui envoya un regard torve. Pas la peine d’essayer de lui cacher quoique ce soit, Verity voyait toujours clair en lui de toute manière, elle était son détecteur de mensonge personnel.

“Personne ne m’a dragué encore, soupira-t-il. 

-Tu sais, tout le monde n’est pas à la recherche d’un plan cul, dit-elle sur un ton qui ne cachait en rien son aspect moralisateur. 

-Pas besoin de me dire que je suis une salope, je le sais bien.

-Ce n’est pas ce que je dis. Peut-être que si tu cherchais autre chose qu’un plan cul, tu trouverais peut-être plus vite.

-...Tu penses ?”

Loki aimait le sexe, mais il n’était pas prêt à s’attacher à quelqu’un. Il était quelqu’un de libre ! C’est d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il était devenu prof de Yoga. Pas d’attache. C’était lui, son esprit libre et sa tranquillité. Et sa manie de tout faire foirer. 

“Je le pense. Et la première étape, ce serait de revoir ta garde robe.

-Oh c’est bon, c’est Halloween, et c’est très sexiste de juger une personne à ses vêtements !”

Verity soupira. Loki était de mauvaise foi, il le savait. Il s’habillait comme une traînée la plupart du temps. Même s’il avait voulu trouver un petit ami, ça aurait difficile vu qu’il n’attirait avec ses tenues que des types qui ne recherchaient rien d’autre que du plaisir. Et oui, ça lui allait parfaitement.

“Hey !” Les accosta le barman, un shot en main. “De la part du grand blond.”

L’homme déposa un verre de vin devant Loki qui se retourna immédiatement. Il vit au fond de la salle un homme blond, barbu, immense, et déguisé en ce qui semblait être un loup. Il portait une chemise pourpre si serrée que les boutons auraient pu exploser juste d’un bombement de son torse. Il ne voyait pas le bas, celui-ci caché par sa table, mais Loki se sentit saliver d’avance. Il prit le verre entre deux doigts et il prit une première gorgée. Il mima un ‘merci’ avec un fin sourire. 

“Finalement, j’ai peut-être trouvé mon homme,” dit-il en se tournant vers Verity qui venait de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Son amie se tourna vers Lorelei qui rigolait doucement. A lui de jouer maintenant.

Loki se leva souplement, son verre à la main, et marcha en direction du beau blond d’une démarche chaloupée et, il l’espérait, féline. Il arriva devant lui et il plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard bleu de l’homme.

“Bonsoir chaton,” dit d’une voix grave et profonde son loup pourpre.

Rien que sa voix suffit à lui envoyer des frissons dans son entrejambe. Ca commençait très bien.

“Salut, répondit-il. Merci pour le verre. Je peux m’asseoir ?”

L’homme lui montra la place à côté de lui en tapotant sur le siège. Loki se fit un plaisir de s’asseoir, les jambes croisées. Le loup ne cessait de le dévorer du regard. Il adorait ça, se faire désirer de cette manière. C’était presque aussi bon que le sexe.

“Je m’appelle Thor, dit le blond en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face. 

-Et moi Loki,” répondit-il en posant sa main directement sur la cuisse de Thor. 

Il pressa entre ses doigts et sa paume la chaire ferme et il faillit soupirer de plaisir. Il était parfait. Son visage était parfait, son corps était parfait, il était tout simplement à se damner pour une nuit avec lui. 

“Loki, répéta lentement Thor et il se trouva à adorer entendre son prénom dans sa bouche. Tu as l’air de savoir ce que tu veux.

-Je sais toujours ce que je veux, répondit-il au tac au tac en se pressant contre lui. 

-Hey tout doux. T’es pas un chaton mais un tigre !” Se mit à rire Thor en enlevant la main de Loki sans que celui-ci ne comprenne pourquoi. Est-ce qu’il n’avait pas envie de lui ? Pourtant il lui avait offert un verre, il l’avait déshabillé du regard, et… Et… Pourquoi est-ce qu’il se conduisait ainsi ? 

Loki fronça les sourcils. Si Thor ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, qu’est-ce qu’il lui voulait ?

“Tu es… Une vraie bombe, dit Thor. Mais je ne suis pas plan d’un soir. Je suis du genre à ne pas apprécier le sexe sans sentiment.”

Oh. D’accord… Le discours de Verity lui revenait en pleine tête. Le Karma sans doute.

“Pourquoi m’avoir offert un verre alors ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Et pourquoi tu te trouves dans un bar gay si ce n’est pas pour draguer ?

-Tu as l’air de quelqu’un que j’aimerai apprendre à connaître, voir plus. Pour ce qui est du bar, je suis gay, et j’adore passer du temps au milieu d’autres personnes gays qui ne me jugeront pas si un bel homme attire mon regard au cours d’une soirée, même si je ne viens pas pour draguer mais pour passer un bon moment.”

Loki ne put s’empêcher de rougir. Il n’en rencontrait pas souvent des comme lui. Loki était exactement l’inverse de ce type. 

“D’accord…

-Ca te dit quand même de rester avec moi ?”

Thor eut un doux sourire, un sourire bien différent du loup qu’il incarnait. Loki ne put s’empêcher que de se sentir pris au piège par ce beau visage presque innocent.

“D’accord, finit-il par répondre en apportant son verre à ses lèvres pour boire une autre gorgée de vin.

-Super ! Alors dis-moi, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-Professeur de Yoga, répondit-il d’un air lascif. Et si tu te poses la question,  _ oui _ , je suis très souple.”

Thor faillit s’étouffer avec sa salive alors qu’il écartait les cuisses, puis se mit à rire.

OoO

Loki revint deux heures plus tard auprès de ses amies, Lorelei bien avinée tandis que Verity restait de marbre, bien qu’un peu rouge, certainement à cause de l’alcool. Il avait un sourire un peu béat sur le visage et sous son col roulé se cachait quelques suçons.

Après avoir un peu parlé et beaucoup rit, Thor s’était levé pour partir, prétextant une grosse journée de travail le lendemain. Loki s’était insurgé puis avait fini par l’accompagner dehors. Il devait avouer qu’aucun autre homme s’était intéressé à autre chose qu’à sa plastique. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu des relations, mais jamais ça n’avait aussi bien commencé et il ne s’était jamais autant senti considéré. Il y avait autre chose que le physique et le désir. Il avait eu une connection directe avec Thor, comme si ça avait fait ‘clic’ entre eux. 

Alors qu’il attendait un taxi, Thor avait alors sorti une carte professionnel d’architecte avec son numéro personnel dessus, et il la lui avait donné en lui disant de l’appeler. Puis il l’avait embrassé. 

Ca avait juste été un baiser appuyé, lèvres contre lèvres. Un baiser doux. Le meilleur des premiers baisers. Il avait dû faire une drôle de tête parce que Thor l’avait regardé dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de se jeter à nouveaux sur ses lèvres. Puis ils s’étaient embrassés, encore et encore, le taxi oublié depuis longtemps, contre le mur du bar dans la ruelle sur le côté. Thor s’en était donné à coeur joie avec son cou. Loki en avait largement profité. Il avait eu un agréable aperçu de ce qui l’attendait.

Même s’il n’avait pas tout vu, il pouvait dire qu’il avait littéralement vu le loup ! Et il avait été une victime consentante de ses crocs acérés.

Ce moment avait été incroyable, et il n’avait même pas eu besoin de se déshabiller.

“Tu es dans un état ! Dit Verity en le voyant arrivé. Tu es passé à la casserole alors ?

-Hmm ? Non, même pas… Par contre, j’ai un rendez-vous avec Monsieur muscle.

-Félicitations ! S’écria-t-elle en le serrant contre. Je suis fière de toi Loki ! Je savais que tu pouvais te comporter en être humain normal !”

Loki grommela, sentant qu’elle se moquait gentiment de lui, mais il ne put s’empêcher d’être heureux. Il était un esprit libre, mais un peu de stabilité, ça pouvait être bien, non ? Surtout avec un homme aussi beau et gentil que Thor.

End ?

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Je l’ai écrit rapidement parce que j’adore Halloween et que je voulais avoir un one shot spécial Halloween pour vous :) Il est possible que j’écrive un 2e chapitre avec le 1er rendez vous de Loki et Thor, mais pas sûr du tout du tout, ça dépendra de ma motivation mais elle est assez basse ne ce moment :p 
> 
> En réalité j’ai commencé un blog google très récemment (la semaine dernière) et toute mon énergie va aux petits articles que j’écris :) Mais comme vous voyez, j’abandonne pas la fanfic ! 
> 
> Allez, bonne journée les gens !  
> Sedinette


End file.
